Loving Can Hurt
by ale0488
Summary: BeChloe one shot. What happened after a two years missunderstood?


**BECA'S POV**

Today it's been two years since the last time I saw the love of my life: Chloe Beale. Let me fill you with our story really quickly.

When I first met Chloe I got hypnotized, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever put my eyes on. The problem? She had the world on her feet, her family has zillions dollars and back then I was just an average girl with mediocre aspirations.

Despite my lack of money she gave an opportunity and we started dating for a few weeks, there were the best weeks of my life. I truly love her, in all this time I haven't stopped loving her. Not one bit.

But one night things got out of control. Her cousin invited me to his night club and I swear I got drunk faster than ever and long story short, I woke up with some random guy and Chloe saw this scene.

She slammed the door of our bedroom. I put my clothes as fast as I could and ran after her. Unfortunately I couldn't catch her, she ran so fast and got into her car. I went to her house just to get a lecture from her family and also to get the warning to stay away from her daughter.

I searched Chloe for six months but I never found her. After that I became a workaholic. It only took me a couple months to make my name famous. In a blink of an eye I was the most requested music producer in USA.

I got myself a wedding ring so the boys and girls out there stopped throwing themselves to me every time I was on public eye. But the real reason was because I'm reserved for Chloe.

I became a good friend of her parents after a year of the incident. They also wanted to find her daughter. She just disappear, puff, it's like the earth swallowed her. The only thing that said was "I need time for myself and fix my heart". I mean, she didn't even wanted money from her parents. She closed her bank account and run away taking my heart and soul with her. (As cheesy it sounds that's the truth).

So here we are, two years and 3 months since Chloe run away from my life without the opportunity of explain the things. I'm getting ready for the wedding of my best friend Jesse with Aubrey Posen, after a couple years in their relationship they decided to take the next step.

After a touchy ceremony we are dancing and singing on the dance floor when my eyes catch a woman with red hair and a pair of bright eyes. When the woman turns her face to me I feel my heart stops beating. There she is. Most beautiful than I could remember. My love is ten feet away from me. Chloe Beale is here.

I can't hear anything but my heart beating faster then I could remember. She hasn't looked at me yet because she is dancing to the beat of the song and turns away so her back is in front of me again. When I'm two step away from her I inhaled slowly to remain calmed and put my hands on her hips while I whisper to her "Hi" and she stops, scratch that, she freezes right there.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

There are things you could forget easily. For example, I personally don't remember my first job interview. I also can't remember the name of my first boss. And it's fine, those are things that I really don't care right now.

In the other hand, there are things that I want to forget but my brain insists on remembering. Like that time when my grandma passed away on my high school graduation. Or when I found the love of my life in the bed with a guy. Those things I want to forget but no, my stupid brain makes me remembering every day for the last two years and 3 months.

I spent the last two years with two months and two weeks of my life at India, where I tried to found some peace but without succeed I decided get back to USA. I'm starting a small foundation for the mistreated children in L.A. where Aubrey found me by casualty. She told me everything about her. Despite the lack of communication she still cares about me (like I still do) so she invited me to her wedding.

I knew Beca will be there and I decided to attend anyway. So here I am. Dancing and having an amazing time when I felt a pair of hands on my hips and I hear the most angelical voice ever "Hi". I could recognized that voice any where. Beca.

I turned around and meet those beautiful navy blue eyes. I can feel my legs are trembling. Shit! She still got that power on me. "Hello" I gave her a shy smile. I can also feel her hands squeeze my hips a bit harder.

"Can we talk." Her voice is steady and calm. "Yes, of course. But I think a private place will be better don't you think." She only nods.

She takes my right hand with her left hand and my world collapses when I feel a ring on her hand. I look down to her hand and I realize is a wedding ring. My wounded heart feels a huge ache too familiar. The same pain than two years ago. I must been too immersed in my thoughts because the next thing I remember is been sitting on Beca's bed.

"Chloe? Are you okay? Can I get you something? Water? A soda? A drink?" She looks at me with such adoration it's impossible to think straight.

"Tequila shot please" I respond her immediately. "Are you sure? I mean, we both know what tequila does to you" and she gives me that beautiful smile.

"Make it double Beca please" she disappears on her bedroom door and comes back 5 minutes later with two shot glasses, lemons, salt and a bottle of tequila El Patron.

"Here, serve yourself" I take the bottle and drank directly from it. After six seconds I decided it's enough. There's no way in hell I'm going to talk with her sober.

"Thirsty?" Her voice only makes me more nervous. The tequila is not working. I feel like a teenage girl in front of her crush.

"Just a bit" I replied smoothly. "Let me be the first to talk Beca. Please" she looks at me with full attention.

"I agreed to talk with you because I need a proper closure to our relationship. I came here to thank you for loving me the way you loved me. You were my first true love. Thanks to you I can see the people for who they are and not for what they have. You taught me to treasure the little things and the value of the moments with the ones I love. Beca, before you I was a spoiled daddy's baby girl and now I'm a new person. And it's because of you."

I can barely pronounce the last words because I was drowning in my tears.

 **BECA'S POV**

After Chloe's speech it was my turn to take a tequila shot, so I poured the tequila on one of the shot glasses and drank it all. I cleaned her tears with my thumbs. "I don't want to be only your first true love Chloe, I want to be your only true love. You have to listen to me carefully. I didn't cheat on you. I will never ever do that to you. What happened that night is still blurry to me but thanks to Luke I finally put the pieces together. What happened was that Tom paid your cousin to get me drunk and make me look like an idiot with you. Which it works but he taught you'd running to him. Chloe, I've spent the last two years loving you and I will always love you and-"

"Can you explain me your wedding ring if you love me so much?" Chloe's voice was from a jealous woman, which makes me proud. "This ring is a merely prop. It's for the people stop flirting with me. Since I became famous I suddenly became a sex symbol or some shit like that Chlo. I swear to you I've never been with someone else since you." I remove the ring from my finger and throw it to the garbage can "See? It's meaningless to me Chlo"

I look into her eyes, those baby blue eyes I've missed so much. After a couple minutes she speaks "Are you telling me the truth Beca?" I take her hands and place then on my chest, on the side of my heart. "Of course I'm telling you the truth my love. Since the day you left me my life has no meaning.. The moment you left me, you take my heart with you and it's until now that I have the hope you accept me again. Give me the chance to make you happy and recover all this lost time Chloe because I need you to be mine so bad"

Chloe left her hands on my chest for a couple minutes, our eyes locked with each other. She runs her hands up to my face and a huge smile is formed on my lips. She places her thumbs on my lips and caress them tenderly. She leans slowly while I mirror her movement until our lips are millimeters away. I can smell her strawberry lipgloss from her lips. Her warm breath is against my lips. And I close the distance between us. The kiss is soft and slow. I open my mouth as she does the same and our tongues meet. Their dancing slowly, like is the first time they met. It's glorious and I can see fireworks and stars.

Chloe is the one who breaks the kiss to catch some air but she immediately reattached our lips. This time the kiss is heated and full of lust. All those years without each other and all the sexual frustration are on this heated kiss. It's early, barely midnight so we decided to take our time and make love over and over again until we are physical exhausted to keep going.

"Best make up sex ever" her words make me smile like a baby with new toy. I kiss her forehead "Be my girlfriend Chloe. I don't want waste more time without you" she kisses me fiercely "Yes Becs, I would like nothing more than be your girlfriend.

"I love you so much Chloe Beale" I intertwine my fingers with hers. "I love you more Beca Mitchell" she whispers at me while she closes her eyes into a peaceful sleep.

Right there I realize that loving can hurt sometimes and when it gets hard it is the only thing that makes us feel alive. But I also know that loving the right person (in my case, loving Chloe Beale) can heal and can mend your soul.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**


End file.
